Memories with a Mix
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Birthday writing for a friend. Memories of a friend of the family. Bad Language and Violence is all this story contains. Read and Review plays.


Memories with a Mix

Andy's Memories

ElectricCircuslover: I finished making this short story for a late birthday present to Angel's Hot 444. A dear friend of mine on DeviantArt and a great person to talk to. I've been very busy and I haven't much time, nor the enegy to meet the expectations I was shooting for. I wanted to read other's stories and continue on my writings too instead of vent short stories I make using Adult Shadow. A lot has been going through my mind these past few months. It's so clouded and it's distracting my concentration on my writings. I turned 21 few months ago. I wanted to make myself a birthday short story, but depression took over, and life went to Hell real fast when troubles in my family imploaded. So it's been quite rough for me. I'm also the editor of Angel's Hot 444 too and that can be time consuming too. Plus you need to break away from writing for awhile and do things that interest you as much as writing. Anyways, a lot has been goin' through my mind and it's getting harder to concentrate on what I want done. Also had some inner conflicts with myself for some things I've written. Just a lot to say and such.

Other than that, I wanted to send this in several days ago, but I've been at my parent's house for a few weeks. I figured she would want to see her son on Thanks Giving and since my siblings...Well, she's was very happy. I also was able to write this a lot more than I've been doing on my adverage time at home. The way I'm using Stitchie, Andy, Spring, Berrie, and Shadow's memories of my friend's character Mix-Breeds and sometimes Goddess if I can think of something for her. Another thing I'm also doing is using the stories I plan to write in the future to piece together this story. The ideas I used for this chapter was 'Life of a Shadow' and 'Splitting Shadows.' The next memories I'll most likely use will be 'Mutation Domination' and 'Parasitic Spring,' and maybe some loose ends here and there. I'm totally using this story as a refernce for ideas that may come sometime. However, I like how this chapter went to an extent, but I feel the detail hurt the lenghth of dialog I wanted. This chapter feels very short to me for some reason. Probally because of the detail outnumbering the lengnth of speech but that's just me.

So yeah, been quite busy and I'm sorry I haven't been quick on my heels. Just stuffs going down and such.

Please review. Thank you.

"Come on, Shadow. It's Mix-Breeds, birthday tomorrow. You have to go," Andy begged, walking up to Shadow, who had his back turned.

"Why should I care? You've got everything you desire. You have the perfect life; even the uniform you wear right now, speaks that. Why should I go down to that pitiful planet, hmm? Why should I? Is it because you want mom to see me? Or is it because you're trying to get Stitchie and I to kiss and make up again? That chance was blown four years ago. Why should I care? The family hated me anyways-" Shadow was cut off when Andy made a deep growl.

"Don't go bringing this up again. I've been trying to persuade you for three years that the o'hana doesn't hate you. You have to stop believing in your own lies, damn it. We all love you. Mom is worried sick and Gloria won't stop hounding me about not bringing you home. Dad even-"

"I have no father. I just have a mother and a lot of half brothers and sisters. I wasn't made like you. You're natural, made by two genders in intense physical love for one another. What am I? I wasn't made like that. I was reincarnated from evil, that evil that killed mom. Do you know how bad that makes me feel? To go in Jumba's ship in a lifeless form and come back knowing your dream killed you. Do you know how that feels to me?! Do you know what it is like to hurt every day of your life? Do you? DO YOU!?" Shadow cried, having a stream of blood come out of his eyes.

Shadow turned to his brother, seeing a face of complete sadness in on his brother, a male replica of his mother, Angel Love Petals.

"Look, Shadow, it wasn't your fault at all. Mom was losing too much blood and her heart couldn't take it. She's alive…She's not suffering like that anymore…Mom's alive thanks to Jumba. Happy as she could ever be…But Shadow, she misses you so much. I can't bear looking at that sad face every time she looks at a picture of you. Does that sound like someone who would hate you? Dad thinks about you too from time to time; even telling me to tell you that he was sorry for the way he thought about you. Does that sound like someone who hates you? Without mom or dad, we wouldn't be here. Shadow Stitch took advantage of that, and things didn't go as planned for him. Without dad making mom pregnant with us, Shadow Stitch wouldn't of done it. So...We still have the same father whether you like it or not-"

"Forget it, Andy. Just forget it. What do you see in me? Why do you try so hard to change what I am, when I'm not even close to you anymore? Why do you constantly try to make me come back to the family? Haven't you forgotten that I have the whole Galactic Alliance after my ass? They still think I killed those people in the council, when in fact, Shade killed them. They've passed judgment on me, Andy. You can't change what the council has decided," Shadow wiped his bloody tears from his eyes.

"What I see in you is a lost child trapped in a hardened shell of misguidance, self-inflicting sorrow, and denial. That's what I see. We're brothers, Shadow. I don't care what you think of me. I'll always remember the pack we made when we were small pups. I'll always love you, Shadow. Yeah, Stitchie betrayed you, but he betrayed the pack we made between us brothers. I'm trying to fix that with him too. Bring back the old days when bickered about whose band is better than this and that. Head-banged to every song we listened to. Remember that box we had when we were seven? Spray painted, 'Megaslaytallicax' on the side of it and pretended Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer, and Anthrax would visit our metal-head hangout in the closet. Remember that? Remember how we flushed Spring's dolls down the toilet or cover her bed in bugs when she was asleep? Do you remember any of this? As for the council, if Shade is captured and tried, you would be let go. I'm sure I could smooth talk them into having you part of the force even. I mean, you have all of our most wanted on this ship. Sometimes we get bored when there isn't any crime. Got to at least give us the dead bodies you know," Andy shrugged.

Shadow sighed, "For the hundredth time, I'm not giving you the bodies. They stay on my ship for torture. Krypto, The Personality of the Undead, has to be kept busy in his 'Grove of Sorrow' and I have no tolerance for such crimes these people commit. As for the memories you wish for me to recollect, it's not happening. Those days are over. The fun stops when Stitchie starts getting jealous of me. And what makes you think Shade is able to be caught? When in fact, I can't catch the bastard myself, nor do I have the ability to detect him. So no, you can't catch, Shade," he growled, crossing his arms.

"Here's Mr. Denial again, always trying to find a way to deny his inner self from being free of that shell. Get your head in the damn game, man. We're wasting, Earth daylight hours-"

"NO! You're wasting your time trying to get me to change. I'm not going to go to a silly party and get jumped," Shadow snarled.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN! Quit it with this shit. What do you want me do? Do you want me to set up some special arrangements to have everyone stay away from you? What the hell do you want me to do?" Andy screamed, balling his fists in anger.

"I WANT YOUTO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shadow screamed.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, SHADOW!" Andy bellowed back, glaring at his pitch black brother.

"Fine. I'll go to this party. But if I even suspect anything, I'm gone," the born experiment with red pupiless eyes agreed, glaring at his older brother.

"Thank you so very much, Shadow," Andy tackled him in a hug.

"What the hell, Andy!? Get off me!" Shadow snarled.

"Um…Master? Am I disturbing you at the moment?" A small reptilian creature with blue eyes and spikes all over his body, asked with a disturbed look on him, "I was unaware that you had a female experiment in your room," it asked, wearing a red cloak.

"Is this a joke, Dom?" Andy growled, getting off of Shadow.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Master Andy. Please forgive me for what I said," the reptile dropped the book he held, getting on his hands and knees in forgiveness.

"Um...Yeah….It's forgiven. Have some dignity, man," Andy walked over to him and picked him up, setting him on his feet.

He looked up at Andy smiling, as Dom sweated profusely. The reptile was mostly scared of Shadow, and what he could do to him for even making the smallest mistake. (I know reptiles don't sweat, but aliens are exceptions XD)

"Are you growing, Dom? You look good," Andy kept his smiled, not even bothering to take the comment offensive this time.

The lizard smiled nervously, "Um…Sorry, Master Andy, I don't grow. I may be a Personality, but I'm still a born experiment, or at least part of one. Though, I wish wasn't half the size of you though. Big things can be quite intimidating you know and I'm not a fighter-"

"Just spit it out, Nostradamus. Why have you come to me?" Shadow interrupted, crossing his arms with a deep voice of anger in his vocals.

"Sorry, Master Shadow. I came here to discuss tomorrow's schedule. I may be the Personality of Predictions and all, but that doesn't mean I'm always right. I need your guaranteed word, Master," Dom asked nervously, feeling powerful energy surround the room. (Dom is a nickname)

"It's going to be the same schedule as last week. However, I want Venom to kill T'Cha Versk, Krypto get's a second day off, but replace him with Ordinous, and I want Drax to drain Quen-Krin's blood from his rotting corps and send the body to the 'Grove of Sorrow.' Those are the small changes in the tomorrow's schedule. I will be out so I expect things to be on tip-top shape when I get back. You know the punishment for disobeying my orders," Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yes, Master Shadow, your words shall be obeyed," the lizard bowed down, walking backwards in the same fashion.

"I won't ask anything about what I just heard," Andy said plainly, looking at his younger brother.

"Good," Shadow growled, walking past Andy.

"Don't be such a hard ass," the pink B-X crossed his arms.

"Whatever," Shadow mumbled, opening his skull chest, looking through his collection of dolls and nick-knacks he took when he moved out of his parent's house.

"Well…I'm going to get going. I'll-" Andy vanished before finishing, "Cordatta, bushi va, ku mara," Shadow growled, speaking Galick as he rummaged through is box.

He stopped, finding what he was looking for. Picking up a doll version of his mother with 'I love you, Shadow,' stitched on the chest of the doll. His most prized gifted from his mother. Specially made for him so Shadow could sleep easier at night, due to his old fear of the dark and very frequent nightmares.

Bloody tears came out of his eyes as he hugged the doll, "I miss you, mother," he wept, crushing the doll.

(Inside Andy's Prototype 3 Attack Ship)

"Well, that went better than expected," Andy grumbled, sitting on his black leather seat, "I hope he keeps to his word. I would love to see him happy once more. And mom…I want that face to glisten with bliss when she sees Shadow. I miss that face so much," his face swelled up with joy.

"Let's get this toy up and home. Going to be late for dinner," he smiled, pressing a green button.

His ship detached from the Shadow's, 'Ship of Despair,' floating away from the massive ship which appeared to be an abandoned ship wreckage to the unsuspecting eye.

From distance, the ship resembled a skull with many tentacles surrounding the back of the ship, and the bloody eyes gave any traveler the creeps if they looked at it from the front. If the appearance of the ship didn't scare off trespassers, the debris that surrounded the ship made it hard for other ships to get near it. Though, once boarded on the Ship of Despair, there was no leaving.

Andy dodged past all the floating debris with his small ship that had a shape of a shoe (a strong resemblance to the galactic police ships from Lilo and Stitch at the start). His ship had been equipped with four laser barrels with a chain gun barrel. Two attached to the belly of ship, and two attached near the window. Andy's ship had a sleek look to his ship, bright red with a flying 'V' guitar surrounded in fire painted on his doors of his ship with 'Megadeth' written with black lettering under the guitar. In the back of the ship, many holes took the place of the thrusters. Using bubbles to propel the ship, it made it harder for attacking ships to shoot it down, where as thrusters were often targets to destroy or disable most ships. The bubble engine system sacrificed a little of the ship's speed to make up for that benefit.

Finally making it out of Shadow's debris field, Andy activated the ships cloaking device before entering hyperspace.

His mind wandered off when he thought of his mother smiling, but it also reminded Andy of himself smiling when he first found Mix-Breeds in the bushes when he was ten.

(Flash Back)

"Stitchie, I'm telling you that Dave Mustaine owns Hetfield in the name of the guitar riff gods. He made four of songs in 'Kill'em All' during 83. Dave wrote, 'Metal Militia,' 'Whiplash,' 'The Four Horsemen,' and there was one more, but I can't remember. Don't forget, Diamond Head wrote, 'Am I Evil?' before Metallica. So how many songs did Metallica write on that album? Oh don't forget, Dave also wrote 'Ride the Lighting' and he kicked butt on 'Call of Kulu.' Dave made Metallica sound good back then. Now they suck. You lose your support, and you lose it all," Andy laughed, walking down the dirt road with a 'Peace Sells…But Who's Buying' Megadeth album cover art on the backpack he wore.

He wore Megadeth merchandised clothes, with blue jeans with rips and tears on the knees, and a hole for his tail to stick out. His tight, black shirt with Vic Rattlehead coming out of a man's body, with the words, 'World Needs a Hero' on the bottom of the shirt. Covering the shirt was a blue sleeveless jacket with Megadeth in written in big black letters on the back of it. His wrists were covered with spiked leather wristbands and shoes looked like black and red baby shoes. His pink antennae with purple bands near the tips stuck out of his fuzzy black-haired wig.

"Blah, blah, blah, Andy. That's all I'm hearing. You're jealous that Metallica is more popular than Megadeth and that they've hit number one on the charts. All the bands we love have their faults. Megadeth's 'Risk' was a sellout and the formula they had during that album was kept up to EndGame. Exodus' singer sucks balls and doesn't know how to cool it. Paul Baloff would be spinning his grave. Slayer sucked after 88 and Anthrax sold out when they did a rap with a guy named, Ticky or something during the early 90s. KISS got a backlash when they took off their masks during 80s. And Spinal Tap made a movie to make fun of the other band's mistakes, when they sucked as a band as it is. They all have their faults. Yeah, Megadeth has kept the style and their hair, so they sound better, but they weren't created without Metallica firing Dave. So you can thank them for something. Everyone's mad at them, but don't pay attention to the status they have now, focus on the albums that defined them," a small Stitch with a 'Master's of Puppets' backpack on his back.

His clothes were baggy blue jeans with rips on no particular places, other than the tail, and his shirt looked too big with the '…Justice For All' Metallica album cover on the front of it. Stitchie's wrist had the same wrist bands has Andy, but he also had a Metallica watch with the 'Ride the Lighting' album painted under the glass. His shoes were blue with black cobras with a skull design on the belly of the snake.

"Well said, Stitchie' Shadow smiled, carrying his book bag with Megadeth's Vic Rattlehead coming out of a pool of acid.

He wore tight black jeans with a tight t-shirt with W.A.S.P.'s 'Inside the Electric Circus' on the front of it. Shadow had a light blue sleeveless jacket with the Twisted Sister's 'Come Out and Play' album on the back it. On both sides of his jacket had large rips for his wings to come out, which he didn't have out often, but it still was helped when he felt like it. His wrists had the same as his brothers and his shoes were red with the black words, 'I'm a proud to be a metal-head. So bite me, losers,' written on both sides of the shoe.

"Agreed," Andy smiled, kicking a stone.

"Boo," a female replica of Andy said silently, walking with a mini female Stitch with blue fur on most of her body, bright pink from her chin near to her legs, pink stripes on her back, her father's ears with pink tips, long antennae like her mother with pink bands, pink claws, and a blue 'V' on her pink chest.

The female Andy had a floral skirt, a flower in her ear, blue socks with pink shoes with horses on her shoes, red bows at the end of her antennae, and a Barbee backpack. While the other female, had baggy blue jeans with a red shirt that said, 'I break more than just hearts. So don't ask boys,' in bony lettering with some of the bones cracked. Her right ear had a flower and the antennae wore red bows. She was wearing black shoes with blue lightning bolts on all over the shoes and she had a pink watch with flowers decorated on it.

"Who asked you, Spring," Andy growled, at his female identical twin, continuing walking without looking back at his sisters behind him.

"Nobody. It was my musical instincts that made me do it," Spring laughed, hoping her stitch-like sister to laugh with her.

"No comment," she said, still walking close to her sister.

Spring sighed, "I thought you would laugh with me, Berrie."

"I'm not getting into it. I have better things to do than get grounded for fighting. Plus, it wouldn't matter what you will say, you can't change anyone's taste in music," Berrie said calmly, not facing her sister has she walked.

Spring made another sigh, "Okay, I'll be good. Subject change. Has anyone talked to Sparket today? She looked a little sad in Mrs. Cilla's English class."

"I talked to her little bit after Stitchie lit Mr. Polksy's desk on fire. Volty accidently electrocuted her hamster last night. He was playing with Sparkle and it got out of hand, and well, Hammy got the shock treatment. She's taking it pretty hard," Shadow explained.

"Oh my, Hammy was everything to her. Poor girl," Berrie lowered her ears.

"We could make her a card," Stitchie offered.

"That's something we can do for awhile. The teachers didn't give us much homework today, and it's a Friday so why not?" Andy smiled.

The group agreed and continued walking home, which wasn't too far when they saw the dirt road.

They made it home, tossed their stuff aside and hugged their father, who looked spellbound when he watched his football game.

"Hello, kids," he hugged them all, "How was school?" Stitch asked, setting down on the couch.

"It was fun, but we want to make Sparket a cheer-up card. Volty accidently killed her hamster," Spring frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey. Hmm, in the closet there should be a clear box. There's crayons, coloring pencils, markers, paper, everything you need to make that card," Stitch smiled, "By the way, your mother is coming home early today. Your other siblings caught the chicken pox and Mike broke his lower left arm this morning rough housing with Kixxie. Just a little heads up," he explained, setting them down on the couch.

"Sucks for them. I remember having the chicken pox. Makes you super itchy and you can't scratch them. It's like eating peanuts because we're allergic," Andy quivered.

"And you're isolated from everyone else too. It's no fun at all," Shadow looked down at his shoes.

"Well, we ain't going to get it done, if we ain't doing nothing but whining. So let's get'em done," Stitchie hopped off the couch.

"He's right. Talk to you later, dad," Andy hopped off the couch and fallowed his brother into the hallway.

The rest soon followed. A few minutes later, the b-x's were in the Stitchie, Andy, Shadow, Jumba, and Pleakley's room with the things they needed.

The room was expanded just a little to fit the three oldest male born experiments. Experiment children were very small so space wasn't too crucial for their environment, even as they become grown up teenagers, the space that has been provided now would still be enough to fit their needs.

Jumba and Pleakley's side was nothing new really. Maybe a few things were moved around from time to time, but that was it in all really.

A triple bunk bed was put on the right side of the window, which the bed covered another window, and at the foot of the bed, a closet was made (usually filled with toys that was never organized and what stood out was an inflatable clown that Shadow feared) with metal band posters on the door when it was shut. Next to the door on the right had a long dresser with clothes, and in a line leading to Jumba's work bench near the door, were tables to put things on. The wall had been filled with posters of bands they loved very much. A lot of W.A.S.P, Megadeth, Slayer (surprising their parent's would let them be on the wall) Metallica, Anthrax, Iron Maiden, Vio-Lence, AC/DC, and any band they knew a poster of them would be on the wall. The first table next to the closet was filled with CDs and a black little stereo with detachable speakers and six CD changers inside it. Few stacks of CDs with two completely filled CD holders stood on both sides of the stereo. The table was like a messy, disorganized collection of music that the boys listen to when they were in their room.

The next few tables were just toys and books. Some had little drawings that were unfinished. Sometimes there would be Lego pieces or Andy's little plastic green army men scattered on the tables. On rare occasions, the tables would have neatly organized books with pencils ready to do some work. Majority of the time, they were covered in messes.

"So what's the plan?" Shadow set the clear box with school supplies inside in the middle of the room.

"Which one of you little monsters stuffed my pillow with chunky milk before going to school? I know it's you, Stitchie," Pleakley yelled, sewing together some small clothes.

"It was me!" Andy called out laughing.

"You're going to-"

"No it was me!" Stitchie called out next, cutting the noodily-eyed alien off.

"You're in-"

"These guys are posers, Pleakley. It was I who filled your shoes with Macaroni," Shadow laughed, having the others fallowed.

"What!? You did!?" Pleakley panicked, going to his chest filled with different styles of shoes on the left side of the window.

"No, it was I who soaked his nightgown in barbeque sauce and let it hang in the trees this morning," Andy laughed uncontrollably.

"Not my nightgown!" The three-legged alien rushed to the window, opened it up, and looked out.

"That's nothing, Andy. I cleaned the toilet with his toothbrush this morning," Stitchie busted out laughing.

"That's not funny. That's never funny, especially when it's me!" Pleakley squealed, turning to the group of experiment children, "I'm telling your father. You are being bad today," Pleakley rushed out of the room, falling down the stairs once again in his rushing.

The group laughed as he ran off, "You b-x's are telling truth? Or was it for ha-ha moment?" Jumba turned on his stool from his work bench.

"No. None of it was true, but it's funny to see Pleakley overreact to something untrue so quickly," Shadow chuckled.

"It was, I, who put mom's macaroni salad in Pleakley's pillow. Rotten milk? Wow. If mom heard that she would be a little offended," Stitchie laughed, "Mom's a great cook and she really makes tasty food, but macaroni salad tastes awful," Stitchie stuck out his tongue.

"Agreed," the group said in disgust.

"Quick. Dad and Pleakley are coming back," Andy whispered, getting the box opened.

"SEE! They're being bad right now!" Pleakley pointed at the children, who were cutting paper and coloring, while exchanging ideas.

Stitch growled, "And where are the Macaroni Shoes? Or the Barbeque Nightgown, you've told me? So far, all I'm seeing is five innocent kids trying to make a card for a friend," he crossed his arms.

"I don't know. They told me they did it. I have Jumba as a witness to their heinous crimes towards me!"

Stitch looked over to Jumba, "Nope, I haven't heard such things. Did hear Pleakley call 624's salad of macaroni, spoiled milk though. Nothing about exotic footwear or flavored sleeping clothes," Jumba shrugged.

"It's true, dad. He tried framing me again by putting mom's macaroni salad in his pillow and called it spoiled milk. I only want to go to school and learn. Is that a crime now?" Stitchie wined, and the boys started crying.

Stitch glared up at Pleakley with an angry look on his face.

"They're-" Stitch grabbed one his legs and pulled him out of the room.

Jumba closed the door and went back to work on his next 'big invention' as he chuckled.

"We did a good job, boys. Didn't think we would get out of that one," Stitchie wiped his tears as he laughed.

"We rid the monstrosity mom made, pinned it on Pleakley, and we got him to press the panic button. We're getting better every day," Andy laughed while falling on his back.

Spring sighed as she started cutting some colored thick paper.

"Yeah, better get this done. It's a weekend, best not waste it," Shadow smiled, cutting out some shapes.

A little bit of time passed. They had most of it done, but Spring absolutely wouldn't say it was done unless there was some flowers on it. Of course it started a little argument between the siblings

Andy grumbled as he threw his wig on the table with the many CDs

"Fine, I'll get a few flowers, miss perfect," Andy growled, walking over to Shadow's bottom bunk, and opened the window.

"Any flower will do and a dandelion isn't a flower just to remind you," Spring smiled.

"Blah, blah, blah," Andy replied, jumping out of the window and catching onto a nearby branch, "A dandelion isn't a flower. I'm girl, I'm made to be retarded," he grumbled with a funny voice impersonation as he climbed down the tree.

He was far down enough to hop in a nearby bush. Rummaging through the bushes, he picked a few flower and hopped with a small handful.

Not a moment sooner, the bushes started shaking.

"Hello?" Andy asked with a nervous tone in his voice as he walked up to the bush.

Andy poked his head in the bush, "Please don't hurt me," a small Stitch-looking B-X with blue fur, from head to foot, while the other half of his body was red. His size matched Andy's when he was five years old, but that was all different really, other than color.

"I won't hurt you," Andy assured, walking up to the little experiment.

"You won't? How do I know you won't lie like the other girls?" It asked.

Andy growled, "First of all, I'm a boy. I may have a girly look and sound to me, but I assure you, I'm a boy. Anyways, I'm Andy James Petals. Who are you?"

"I don't have a real name. I remember being called Mix-Breeds in the past, so that's what I've named myself, Mix-Breeds," He wiped his tears and smiled.

Andy smiled and helped him to his feet, "Nice to meet you, Mix-Breeds. I'll show you to my family. They'll be happy to have a new friend."

(Back to the Andy's present)

"One of my closest friends was an orphan when I was ten. 2016 was when he turned five years old and his parent's died in a spaceship crash, which happened a few days before I found him. The bodies were never found and birth records were nonexistent, but the only thing that comes to mind to why he didn't have the same fate was being ejected before crashing. That's the only thing I can think of really, just an age and name sadly. Not even any relatives and apparently they were under the U.S. radar for some reason because Cobra said nothing, up until he bit the dog catcher in the rear in defense. It's shame, a downright shame. We didn't have enough room for him. Fortunately, mom heard that Richter wanted to be a father, but wasn't having much luck finding a female experiment at the time. Then there were fights between Stitchet and my mother during that time. Because of my father's unfaithfulness to my mother by messing around with Stitchet, a Galick created by Zeeth Creen, I ended up with step siblings and mom had to share dad. It was a real mess back then. Things have cooled down and Mix-Breeds currently lives with a B-X named Goddess, another Born Experiment living under radar when she was little. Same age as Mix-Breeds, and now that I think about it, I'm old," Andy laughed as he came out of the warp, nearly hitting a satellite as he got close to Earth, "twenty-five years old and my brother's act like five year olds. Heck, Mix is going to be twenty and he's acts more mature than those two," Andy sighed in disbelief.

"But…I can't also blame one another for this fight. I just wish they were mature about it. Apparently, Shade held some of Shadow's personality. After he was out of town, Shadow was a bit of a bleeding heart that wouldn't fight back. Nothing wrong with that, but…Shadow was never the same no less. Mix was almost killed that day too because of that fight…"

(Flashback)

"You won't take him!" Shade laughed, choking the life out of Gantu, "This is MY body and you don't get rights to MY body," Shade snarled, ripping the large alien's face up.

"I know you're in there, Shadow! Take control of your split! Fight him!" Andy screamed, trapped in a glass capsule.

"Please, Shadow! Please come back, Shadow!" Mix-Breeds cried.

Mix and Andy were the only one's there. Captured at the same time, Shade was captured.

"HE'S MINE! THIS IS MY BODY AND I'LL DO ANYTHING WITH MY BODY!" Shade screamed, his red eyes with black pupils stared sharply at the two B-Xs.

"You…Can't…Stop…Me," Shade gasped, spitting up blood.

He screamed in pain as his body felt like was tearing itself apart. Two hands were coming out of the left side of Shade. Pain was all he felt as blood started filling the floor. After an half of an hour, half of Shadow was free from Shade. Shade developed a resistance to the pain, but Shadow's eyes swelled up with tears. He panted harder and harder as he tried breaking free from Shade's body. It was a bloody mess on the floor and it all could've been avoided if Shade let go of his grip of Shadow. Half an hour later, along with a lot of cursing and distortion of powerful energy, Shadow finally was freed. Rolling on the bloody floor, he cried with intense pain on his side.

"You are weak," Shade snarled, walking over to Shadow, who kept rolling on the floor, "I can't believe you're my pathetic blood brother. The shame I must carry for eternity," Shade frowned, "You should've been a good brother and stayed put. Now I have to put you back into place," he snarled, grabbing Shadow's throat and picking him up.

Shadow laughed, covering up his pain with a smile, "I'm the one who has to live with the shame, brother," he said, sprouting out his spikes from his third transformation and impaling him.

Shade laughed, kicking Shadow away, "Nice little trick," he snarled, closing up the holes in his body.

He glared and charged at Shadow, ramming him through a metal wall.

"I wish I had some popcorn. It's like watching an action movie," Mix-Breeds sighed, sitting down in his clear capsule.

"You would think that, Mix. Personally, I would take a Crunch Bar and a two liter of root beer," Andy sighed, sitting down as well.

A large crack in the floor suddenly formed, moving quickly to the wall Andy and Mix-Breeds were hanging from. It went up the wall it stopped between Andy and Mix-Breeds, with Shade and Shadow slamming through the wall between the two born experiments.

"Give up, Shade. You know you'll lose," Shadow snarled, ramming him through all of Gantu's computer equipment.

"Not a snowball's chance," Shade laughed, biting Shadow's paw and was let go.

Shadow looked at his bloody hand, bleeding out of the holes Shade put it teeth in. Patching the holes up the use of his powers, they were gone, as well Shade.

Not a moment later, the ship started shaking and screams could be heard in the distance.

"That bastard!" Shadow screamed, opening his wings and slamming through the roof of the ship.

"Thanks Shadow for rescuing us! We still love you to!" Andy yelled with sarcasm as he stood up in his glass capsule.

"Why are you thanking him? We're still stuck in here," Mix-Breeds shrugged.

"That is called, 'sarcasm.' It's a rude way of thanking someone for something. Like this, 'Geeze, I get a whole slice out of this pizza. Thanks, Stitchie. You're a real pal.' Like that," Andy explained.

"Ooh, okay. So, how are we going to get out? We've tried everything we could," Mix-breeds wondered.

"Hmmm, maybe Stupid has enough energy to press that button on the wall," Andy shrugged, "Hey, Stupid! Yeah, you Gantu! You're still alive enough to press that button on the wall! So press it!" Andy called out to the large bleeding alien on the floor.

"I'm still going to transport you to Dr. Hamsterviel, B-X 004. There's nothing you can say to stop me," Gantu laughed, struggling to get up.

Andy and Mix-Breeds looked over at the transporter, which was busted up, smoking heavily, and electricity sparked out of control.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, big guy, but the transporter is a little beyond fried. Now, I suggest you press that button. We'll take you to our house so you can get patched up. I'm sure the Sandwiches (Rueben and Sandy's last name) went there too to get away from Shade. You help us, we'll help you, or you _could_ bleed to death. What's going to be your choice?" Andy crossed his arms.

"Will 624 make brownies?" Gantu asked, struggling to get up on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mom will make brownies in a catastrophic event and maybe put the fruity gummy bears you like on them too. See Mix, that's sarcasm too," Andy rolled his eyes, "Come on, man. Shade and Shadow are most likely destroying the town in this fight and you're asking for brownies. To make this sound less grim, when this is all over and fixed up, I'll persuade my mother to make you brownies assuming we live through this," Andy sighed.

Gantu limped over to the red button on the wall, "Deal," he agreed, pressing the button.

Andy and Mix-Breeds quickly dug their claws through the metal as they fell. Stopping soon after, they hopped off and walked over to Gantu's.

"Have a smaller ship we can use to get to my parent's house?" Andy asked.

"No, B-X 004. B-X 005 shot it down the last time I tried to capture him. Could you carry me to our destination? I can't make it with all the damages I've sustained," Gantu asked nicely.

Andy sighed, "Just give me a 'Mother's Knows Best' apron and I'll be on my way."

"I don't have that-"

"Ever heard of a rhetorical question? Forget it. Let's get out of here," Andy growled, knocking him down and carrying him, "Mix, knock down that wall," Andy pointed at a large crack leading to the outside with his pink antennae.

"Right, Andy," Mix-Breeds ran over to the wall and punched it.

Changing the crack into a large hole, freedom was achieved. However it wasn't large enough for Gantu. Andy ordered the size of the hole to be widened. Few minutes later, their goal was achieved.

"This doesn't look good, Andy," Mix-Breeds pointed at the red stormy sky.

"What's happening, Mix? All I see is red and blubber," Andy growled, positioning Gantu in the easiest way to carry him.

"Well, Shadow's that big monster, I think. There are different colored beams and bright lights. It's like when Papa Richter took me to Las Vegas with a girl galick on a date or something. It was nice up until some noises in Papa's room and then-"

"Thanks, Mix. I've got the idea," Andy interrupted with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm happy, I could help Andy," Mix-Breeds smiled.

Most of the trees were gone or on fire as they traveled through the mess. It took a long time getting back to his parent's house, nearly getting killed in several different ways as they traveled through the mess. The only few thoughts on his mind was his family, Shadow, and getting out of this alive.

Andy dropped Gantu onto the floor and immediately ran through the empty door way to get to his room.

"There you are!" Angel scooped him up, "Don't ever go out alone ever again," she cried over his shoulder.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me," Andy tried breaking from her grasp, but her motherly hug proved to be stronger than his strength. (Not really to be honest)

She ignored him and continued the hug, crying deeply as she held him tightly against her.

"Where's Papa? I don't see him," Mix Breeds sounded upset.

Angel let go of her son, "Richter hasn't been here, dear. I don't know where he is," she lowered her ears.

"I'm going to find, Papa," Mix Breeds cried and ran off.

"No!" Andy called out, chasing after Mix-Breeds.

Mix-Breeds made it out of the house, but Angel caught Andy's antennae before he could escape out of the house.

"You're not going out there, Andy. Your father or another member of the family will have to get him. I'm not letting you slip away," Angel cried.

"I'm not letting him go! He's my closet friend," Andy cried as Mix-Breeds disappeared out of his sight.

"It hurts, Andy. It hurts tremendously, I know. But you're risking your life," Angel cried, keeping her grip.

Andy used his super strength and pulled his antennae free from his mother, losing some of his pink fur in the process.

He ran out of the house and vanished, leaving his mother weeping into her paws.

"MIX!? Where are you, Mix!?" Andy called out as he ran down the dirt road.

The town was torn up in a war torn way. Homes left in ruins, fire and smoke spread rapidly in the town, roads broken and ripped up by tremendous and destructive forces between Shade and Shadow's power.

Andy dodged barrages of destructive beams, jumped over pits, and nearly was rammed into the ground by the force of Shadow and Shade's brawl several times.

He looked around for Mix-Breeds in the burning wreck of a town. Andy lowered his ears, feeling hopeless. Before continuing on, a faint cry whistling through his ears.

Fallowing the voice, it fluctuated between vivid and vague as he ran into burning homes and businesses. It was even harder trying to find the voice with the chaos in the town. It was death. It was all Death that had his bony hands around the throat of this once peaceful place.

The voice sounded close, but it sounded like it was starting to become fainter with each step Andy made as he came closer and closer.

Finally finding the voice in a burning library, his eyes widened with fear and worrie.

"GODDESS!" Andy called out, running over to her, who was covered in burning wood at the door.

He lifted the burning debris that covered the lower half of her body and tossed it aside.

"Thanks, Andy," she coughed, her fur charred and raggedy, "I thought I was a goner. Mix-Breeds and Richter are still inside. I didn't know what to do. I don't know where they are inside," she cried into Andy's belly.

"I want you to step back away from this building. I'm going in to retrieve, Mix and Richter," Andy bent down on one knee and put his paws on her shoulders.

"Okay, Andy," she still cried, shaking her head 'yes.'

He ran off into the burning library. Smoke filled the area, burning his eyes the longer he searched.

"MIX! MIX! Where are you Mix!?" Andy shouted.

The bottom floor was empty of any bodies, but that didn't persuade Andy that Mix-Breeds was still on the bottom floor.

He stopped when he heard coughing in another room upstairs.

Rushing up the broken stairs, Andy searched the first few rooms with no luck at all at finding the other two. Part of the ceiling collapsed on him, slamming him though the wood floor, and falling on a burning table on the first floor.

Andy pushed the flaming wood and brick off of him. He struggled to get off of the table, thanking his father for being fire proof while doing so. His body hurt tremendously, mostly his back, but the thought of his friends made him fight through the pain. He went back upstairs with some of the steps falling beneath his feet in the process.

Hopping over the large hole he went through, Andy was able to clear the debris blocking the next door he wanted to check.

Looking around, he found Mix-Breeds and Richter unconscious on a burning Mickey Mouse carpet.

Rushing over to the two, he tried waking them up but had no luck doing so. Andy picked them both up, and ran out of the room. His back hurt even more with the pressure that was put on him, but he kept his mind going. He didn't want to lose his ten year old friend and family member in his hands.

He walked on the wall, struggling to carry Richter and Mix-Breeds, mostly Richter in all reality. Andy passed the hole he fell through, walked down the stairs, and ran out of the burning library.

Immediately after getting out safely, Andy did CPR to Mix-Breeds. He tried several times, no pulse from him. Andy began crying, trying his hardest to help his friend. Attempt after attempt, Mix-Breeds coughed up and began breathing. Andy hugged him close, crying into the ten year old like he was his own son.

Then he suddenly remembered…Richter. Trying his hardest to help, Richter didn't wake up. Andy cried harder as he tried. He tried over and over with no luck each time he tried.

"I failed!" Andy screamed, slamming his fists into Richter's chest, crying deeply into his chest.

"Hey kid, you don't realize how strong you are until you break someone's rib cage under all this meat," Richter joked, coughing up smoke.

"Papa…" Mix-Breeds cried with a smile on his face as he struggled to walk over to his adopted father.

"Mix!" a little girl's voice called out.

A little green experiment child ran out of some bushes with charred fur. She tackled Mix-Breeds in hug and kissed his cheek, making him feel like he was melting inside.

"I was so worried about you, Mix. I'm glad you're safe," she hugged him tighter.

"Sorry to break up the moment guys, but we have to get out of here and get home. I run a lot faster than you two so I need you both to be on my back. Please be gentle, I'm really hurting from being crushed under junk. Richter…Can you still run?" Andy asked, tying Goddess and Mix-Breeds with his antennae.

"I've gained some weight over the years, Andy. I think can keep up," Richter smiled nervously.

"Well, let's go," Andy got on his front paws and helped the ten year olds onto his pain stricken back.

Andy started his run, looking back to see the library collapse after Shade and Shadow rammed through it.

"This is absolutely crazy, Andy. What's going on and what started this mess?" Richter panted, trying to catch up to the pink teenager.

"Well, Shadow has been acting strange these past few days. He started harming people and when my parent's asked why, he kept saying 'Shade did it.' Apparently, Jumba did an experiment on him a few years ago and it didn't take effect until recently. I got off of detention and Mix's elementary school let out. So I paid him a visit. Shade was fallowing me around for some reason, and he tried to kill us. Before he could do anything, Gantu tranquillized him and we ended up going to Gantu's ship. Well, things didn't go well when Shade woke up. Shadow was able to break free from Shade, who was taken prisoner, and things went to hell real fast. It's a mess, Richter. This town is gone. It's all gone and it's Jumba's fault," Andy snarled at the last bit.

"Bad word alert," the b-x's said in unison.

"Yeah, I said a bad word. Sorry guys," Andy sighed.

Richter laughed, "You have to love their 'thusiasm for good vocabulary,"

Andy rolled his eyes, leaping over a few holes leading to darkness.

It was a long trip home, but they were there. Andy busted through the door, out of breath, tired, and very sore.

Not a second later, his mother scooped him up and crushed him to pulp in a hug.

"Mom…I can't breathe…" Andy gasped for air.

"Don't ever do that again! Please don't do that again, Andy. Please don't do that again, Andy," she repeated over and over, rocking back and forth in a paranoia fashion with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I won't mom," he cried over her shoulder, "I rescued Mix, Goddess, and Richter from a burning library, but I need rest mom and maybe some painkillers too," Andy smiled.

(Back to the present)

"The last thing I remember before blacking out was Mix chewing on my antennae because he was hungry," Andy laughed as he arrived on Kauai, "While I was asleep, the battle between Shade and Shadow ended. Sadly, Shade escaped while Shadow was forced stop a planet ending energy ball because of that monster. Shadow rebuilt the town and revived some of the dead town members. He couldn't help them all sadly. Due to his abilities stretched so thin, he was able to revive one hundred thirty people out of two seventy-five which was beyond belief. After that mess, he slipped into a five day coma, and woke up a different person. Shadow was completely different from what he used to be. He no longer caused trouble with us, never fought back, he became shy and timid once more. It was like Shade took some of Shadow away from us. If Shade wasn't created, Shadow could be in the arms of Gloria by now. Possibly children and mom would've loved that. It wasn't just that…" Andy sighed, rolling behind his parent's house.

"…It was Stitchie…The final straw he could take. And I can't help but feel very bitter towards him for what he did to Shadow. But hatred will get me nowhere, anger towards someone will not heal a mistake that has been done, and vengeance and justice won't fix any sort of problem. This is why I must get my brother's to love one another again because they're lost in their bitter hate towards one another. I want things to be normal again and that's why I must try to bring these two together because we are brothers. It would make my mother a lot happier," he smiled, looking at his mother waving from the window.

To be continued…


End file.
